


Until the end

by paupaupi



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy x Quynh, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Wives, Mortal Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Reunion, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight, andromaquynh, quynh kissing andy's scars, quynh patches andy's wounds, quynh tracing andy's scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/pseuds/paupaupi
Summary: Quynh is back and has to deal with the fact that now Andy is mortal.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Lykon & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mieraspeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieraspeller/gifts).



> This is for monday tog femslash for tnight: Fav Headcanon: 1. Quynh patches Andy's wounds & 2\. Quynh likes tracing/kissing Andy's scars.
> 
> The beautiful illustrations are made by the talented [hesnotmy](https://hesnotmy.tumblr.com/) and they are what actually inspired me to write this one shot. Thank you for letting me include them ♥

Quynh has been following the immortal team for a week. She doesn’t know how to let them know about her presence, about how she is now free and safe from her ocean prison. Quynh doesn’t know how to handle the reunion, so she just follows them and waits until she feels ready for it.

They are on a mission. Andromache is left behind in a way to protect her. Quynh can tell how the others worry for Andromache and how they had good intentions on leaving her out of the worst part of the confrontation, but in this case it works against their wishes. 

Joe, Nicky and Nile are out, trapped in part of the colliding building. That leaves Andromache to have to deal with the men they were against them, alone. 

Quynh watches Andromache fight. She enjoys watching the love of her life fight, Andromache has always been magnificent at it. The word fighter is small to describe her, she is a warrior. Andromache fights like she has always fighted, with confidence, determination and strength. When Quynh sees Andromache that way is when she finds her the most beautiful.

But Andromache is now mortal. So, when she gets shot in one of her legs, is when Quynh finally decides to intervene. 

* * *

Andy is not sure if she is seeing well, not when she sees Quynh right there, fighting at her side. She thinks she may be hallucinating or dying, or both… the shot in her leg hurts, but she keeps fighting. All Andy knows is fighting, after all that’s all she has been doing for thousands of years. If she is going down, is going to be fighting.

She fights with Quynh, side by side, like they haven’t been apart for five hundred years. 

Quynh takes some bullets for her and Andy feels her heart shatter at that. She can’t lose her again. That’s all she can think about, and it makes her fight with an extraordinary force and precision. They fight in perfect tune, connecting in a way they only know how. 

When the last man falls dead Andy lets herself fall too, feeling the exhaustion consume her. 

* * *

Quynh sees Andromache falls and she goes directly to her. She can’t lose her, not like this... not when she is finally back in her life… not when they are finally together again. 

“Andromache”, Quynh says, as she reaches the woman she loves.

“Quynh”, Andy says her name with a happy smile.

“We need to stop the bleeding”, she says, checking the other’s leg.

“Is okay, I think it is my time”, Andy dismisses her worries.

“What? Why would you say something like that when mortal people can survive gun wounds?” Quynh questions, feeling angry. “Don’t you dare to give up”, she warns.

“I don’t want to give up”, Andy assures, caressing Quynh’s face in a soft way. “But you being here, that’s all the proof I need. You’re the hallucination I love the most”, she says sadly.

“I’m not an hallucination, I’m really here”, she fights her.

But Andromache is not listening to her anymore, she has lost consciousness. Quynh shakes her to get her to react, but gets nothing in return. She checks her vital signs and feels relieved to find them still working. Quynh uses her scarf to cover Andromache’s gun wound and stop the bleeding.

That’s how the other immortals find them. They give her a warm but quick reunion, because they need to go out of there as soon as they can. Joe drives them to a safehouse, and once in it Quynh takes charge in taking care of Andromache’s wounds.

* * *

Andy wakes up and Quynh is still there. Quynh helps her to sit down, so they can take care of the bullet wound she has in her leg. Andy doesn’t know if she can trust this moment to be real, but she keeps looking at the woman she loves. Quynh pulls the bullet out of her leg and then stitches her skin. 

“Am I dead?” Andy asks.

“No”, Quynh denies.

“Am I dreaming or hallucinating?” She keeps questioning.

“Why would you be doing either of those things?” Quynh kind of teases her. “You’re here, conscious and alive”, she makes sure to reassure the other about those things.

“So you are here”, she says, touching Quynh’s hand in a way to prove it for herself.

“I am”, Quynh confirms.

“How?” Andy doesn’t know how to ask Quynh about how she got free, but she tries and that little word is enough for the other to understand.

“Some months ago I finally could break the iron coffin”, Quynh answers simply.

They stay silent after that. Once Quynh is over with her leg, she moves to take care of a cut she has in her arm and a bruise in her right eye. Andy can’t stop looking at Quynh. She never imagined that they would be reunited like this. Andy feels like she doesn't deserve the care that Quynh is showing to her.

“I’m sorry”, Andy says, when the silence and her guilt gets too much to bear. 

“Don’t be”, Quynh dismisses her apology, like she doesn’t need it.

“But I am”, she finds herself arguing. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find you and save you, I’m sorry I broke my promise and gave up”, and ends the apology, expressing her regrets. 

“If you would have been the one trapped in the bottom of the ocean, would you blame me for giving up the search?”, Quynh requests to know, changing the curse of the conversation.

“No”, she answers honestly, without even doubting it.

“Then don’t blame yourself for it”, Quynh advises. “The prison they chose for me wasn’t your fault and finding me was an impossible task. We have to forgive and move on”, she expresses her point of view.

“I can try”, she agrees, because Quynh’s request is valid to her. 

“That’s all I ask”, Quynh assures.

After that, Andy careses Quynh’s face, needing to know the other is real. She just can’t stop touching her, needing a physical contact that proves the other’s presence. Andy has missed Quynh so much and now that they are together again she is planning on never ever letting go. 

Apparently Quynh has the same emotions, because she is suddenly kissing her softly. Andy smiles into the kiss, feeling all her broken pieces remanding back together in place. This all she has been needing for five hundred years. So Andy kisses Quynh back, putting all the love she has for her in it. 

* * *

Quynh can’t sleep. The reunion with Andromache and all the team has been pretty great. They had dinner and they stayed late talking about everything that had happened in the time they were apart. It had been really nice and emotional exhausting, but still she can’t sleep.

And it's not because they were watching a movie and Andromache has fallen asleep safely in her arms. The thing is Quynh can’t stop thinking about how Andromache is mortal and all the possibilities in where she could lose her because of it. Without even realising what she is doing, Quynh finds herself tracing Andy’s scars.

“Are you okay?” Andy asks, surprising her.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry”, Quynh apologizes, a little unsteady about being caught checking the other out. 

“Don’t worry about it”, Andy reassures her. “I’m mortal, but I’m okay”, she says, trying to give her some calm.

“What happened here?” she requests to know, caresing the scar Andromache has in her shoulder.

“A stab with a knife, it happened in Goussainville and is actually the wound that made me realise I’m mortal.”, Andromache explains in detail.

Quynh gives a kiss to that scar, wishing she could erase it and feeling betrayed about it for being the first one. Like it was guilty in making all the other wounds and scars stay as well.

“What about this one?” Quynh asks, touching one in her back. 

“Fell through a glass window in a mission we did like a month ago, some of the glasses nailed there”, Andy answers, remembering the moment.

“And this?” she asks, taking the other hands in her and checking a scar there that seems it have been made recently.

“I got burned while cooking a rice stir fry”, Andy lets her know, kind of embarrassed about that fact.

That got a laugh out of her. Is nice to finally hear about a random scar, one that had been made by normal circumstances in daily life and not some of the crazy missions Andy likes doing so much.

“Is this where Booker shot you?” Quynh asks, finding the scar in her stomach.

“It is”, Andy confirms. 

Quynh feels like crying at that, because that could have killed her. She could have lost her for that wound. Quynh had felt so furious when Booker told her about it, that she even scared herself with her reaction. She is not ready to lose Andromache, probably will never be. And she will fight whoever who wants to take her away from her.

“Is okay, I’m here, I’m alive'', Andy brings her back to the present, caressing her face. “I love you”, she confesses.

“I love you too”, she says back. 

That’s the only thing in the universe Quynh knows is true, that she loves Andromache.

“Just you and me?” Andy asks, with a shaky tone present in her voice.

“Until the end”, she promises. _Until the end and beyond_ is what Quynh really thinks in her head. Because not even the end would tear them apart. Their love will transcend and they will meet again… in every way… in every life… in every reality. She is sure of it.


End file.
